Lagrimas de Sal
by Dark Jasmy
Summary: SasuSaku Incosientemente la acogio en su casa despues del accidente. Lo que no sabia es que este joven tambien acogeria mas alla de su corazon. Cap 4. No saber exactamente quien eres, debe ser doloroso.
1. Cap 1

**Lagrimas de Sal  
**

**..:: Cap 1 ::..  
Autora: Dark Jasmy  
--------------------------------------------------**

- Señorita Sakura Haruno, acepta por esposo a Kabuto Yakushi... -

**Las palabras del cura hacian eco en la cabeza de la joven pelirosada, quien en estos momentos se encontraba frente al altar casandose obligada, con alguien a quien no amaba.**

- Sakura... - susurraba la madre de esta - responde la pregunta del cura -

**La joven la miro de reojo y la madre sonrio.**

- y bien, que dices hija - pregunto el cura con dulzura al ver que la joven estaba algo nerviosa

**Ella fue mirando al su alrededor, primero al cura, luego a su novio para terminar mirando a todas las personas presentes quien es esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de ella.**

- yo...yo - balbuceo - lo siento

**Como pudo agarro su largo vestido, lo subio un poco para poder correr por el largo pasillo de la iglesia, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para ver como la joven corria con desesperacion, el padre de ella volvio a sentarse y golpeo la banca con frustacion. Mientras que el Kabuto miraba con furia por donde la pelirosada se habia ido, se solto la corbata molesto y salio por donde ella se habia ido, la iria a buscar, no debia estar muy lejos, el vestido se lo impedia.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Sakura en el camino se habia sacado el molesto velo, y corria como podia, se habia alejado solo un poco de la iglesia, ahorra se encontraba en la carretera. Volvio a correr todo lo que sus piernas podian, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer mojando su vestido que de un blanco esplendioroso paso a ser un amarrillo opaco. Paro en seco al ver que sus piernas ya no le respondian. Varios autos pasaban a su lado, salpicandole aun mas agua. Una macabra idea cruzo por su mente. En cualquier momento todos los presentes en la iglesia saldrian a su encuentro y la obligarian a casarse. Miro hacia atras, a lo lejos diviso las luces de un auto, no habia vuelta atras, a pasos lentos camino por donde los autos pasaban.  
--------------------------------------------------  
**- kuso - bufo Kabuto llevandose una mano a la cabeza - por donde se habra ido

**Miro hacia su izquierda y derecha.**

- Kabuto detente - el padre de Sakura llego a su lado - no la sigas, no insistas

- mira anciano - lo agarro de la camisa - encontrare a la mocosa de tu hija y me casare con ella, quiera o no quiera - lo solto - entiendes

**Y partio marcha por el camino contrario en el que Sakura se fue.  
--------------------------------------------------****  
A penas el conductor del auto diviso a la persona parada ahi justo por donde tenia que pasar, piso a fondo el freno, pero ya era muy tarde, con el parachoque toco el cuerpo de la joven tirandola de espaldas y golpeandose la cabeza perdio la conciensia. El conductor tiro un par de malas palabras y se bajo a ver el estado de la persona que habia atropellado. Tomo su telefono y llamo a la ambulancia.**

**A los pocos minutos llego y se llevo a la joven. El sigo a la ambulancia desde su auto.  
--------------------------------------------------  
**- como ocurrio todo esto - le pregunto el medico

- ya se lo he dicho ella practicamente estaba parada en la carretera y no me dio tiempo de frenar - dijo ya exasperado - ya me puedo ir, tengo que llegar a tiempo a mi casa

- aun no se puede ir, tiene que esperar a que la policia llegue - explico el medico y se fue a ver el estado de ella.

**El medico llego hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba la recien llegada, estaba conectada a un respirador artificial y su cabeza estaba vendada.**

- como es su estado - le pregunto el medico a la enfermera

- hasta el momento es estable - respondio**  
--------------------------------------------------  
**- su nombre - pregunto el policia

- Sasuke Uchiha - dijo ya bastante molesto

- bien, usted señor Sasuke va a tener que aserce cargo de la cuenta del hospital

- ¿¡que!? -

- algun incoveniente - pregunto el policia

- no, ninguno, ahora me puedo ir -

- si, pero antes tiene que dar su numero de telefono.

**Sasuke le entrego de mala gana una tarjeta donde salia su numero telefonico**

**El bufo algunas palabras antes de irse del hospital  
--------------------------------------------------  
Pasaron los dias y Sakura aun no salia de su estado de coma, parecia que todo iba de mal en peor.**

**Por otro lado Sasuke iba saliendo de su trabajo, inconsientemente se fue por una calle por la cual no solia irse, hasta llegar a un destino, el hospital.**

- pero, que hago aqui - suspiro

**Se acordo del dia en que atropello a la joven novia. No tenia otra opcion, iria a ver como se encontraba despues de todo, en parte el tenia algo de culpa.**

- señorita - le pregunto a la recepcionista - hace algunos dias una joven novia llego, me podria decir su habitacion

- si claro - empezo a buscar en el computador - es la 506

- gracias

**Subio el anscensor y llego hasta la habitacion de la joven. Sakura ya no estaba con el respirador pero si con una mascarilla de oxigeno, tambien le habian sacado la venda de la cabeza, ahora solo tenia algunos rasguños pequeños. Sasuke se acerco a la camilla de Sakura, suspiro de mala gana y se sento en la silla que estaba al lado. Rezo porque ella se recuperara, asi no tendria que venir al hospital a pagar y tampoco queriar saber mas sobre ese accidente. Al rato la mano de la joven se empezo a mover, Sasuke se paro de la silla haciendo que esta se callera para atras, y salio a la buscar a alguna enfermera.**

**Ella habia despertado, miraba atentamente el techo, mientras que los medicos y enfermeras la rebisavan.**

- donde estoy - pregunto

- estas en el hospital - respondio dulcemente el medico

- asi que no mori - susurro, mientras un dolor se metia en su pecho

- recuerdas algo del accidente - pregunto el medico

- no - el anoto las respusta de ella en una hoja

- sabes como te llamas -

**Ella dudo un momento.**

- no -

- donde vives, tu edad o que hacias esa noche en la carretera -

- lo siento, no recuerdo nada - respondio la joven mirando hacia otro lado.

**El medico salio de la habitacion de Sakura y afura se encontro con Sasuke.**

- ella no se encuentra nada de bien - le respondio el medico decifrando la mirada de Sasuke - tendre que llamar algun hogar o algo, al parecer perdio la memoria

**El medico se disponia a ir cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.**

- doctor, usted dijo que ella no recordaba nada de nada - pregunto

- si -

- y dijo que llamaria algun hogar -

- si, ella no recuerda donde vive, el hospital no puede hacer nada mas que eso, quizas su familia la buscara...y posiblemente la encontraba -

- cabria la posibilidad de que alguien la cuidara por un tiempo -

- esta diciendo que se quiere hacer cargo de ella - pregunto el medico acercandose a Sasuke

- no piense mal - dio vuelta la cara - solo...me siento algo culpable por lo del accidente

**El medico le dio la mano.**

- es usted una gran persona -

**El medico se fue, y Sasuke entro a la habitacion de Sakura, ella al sentir que alguien entraba, dirijio su mirada hacia la puerta. Sasuke se quedo parado a mitad de la habitacion, la joven lo miro con mucha confusion.**

**Continuara...**  
**--------------------------------------------------  
Aqui estoy de vuelta , con una nueva historia que se le ocurrio a esta cabesota. Espero que haya sido de su gusto y me dejen comentarios n.n**

**Nos vemos.**

**Dark Jasmy ---> No valen la pena las personas como tu. **


	2. Cap 2

**Lagrimas de Sal**

**..:: Cap 2 ::..**  
----------------------------------------------  
**Sakura miraba aquel joven bastante sorprendida.**

- ¿quien eres? - pregunto la joven un poco asustada, a simple vista parecia que Sasuke era un psicopata.

- bueno yo... - el trataba de explicarle pero las palabras no le salian - digamos que soy un pariente muy lejano - mintio

- que bien - sonrio - alguien que me conoce

- si, claro - bajo la cabeza

- entonces tu prodias decirme como me llamo -

- que - penso para si mismo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente - este... bueno

- bien muchachita hoy mismo te dare de alta - el doctor entro justo a tiempo

- uf, gracias a dios - penso para si

- este joven se hara cargo de ti hasta que recuperes la memoria - apunto hacia Sasuke

- si - sonrio - el dijo que era un pariente muy lejano mio

- asi que pariente he - miro a Sasuke - si claro, me acompaña señor necesito hablarle unos momentos, asi dejamos que la señorita se vista tranquila con la ropa donada por el hospital  
----------------------------------------------  
**Despues de unos minutos Sakura salio vestida con un lindo vestido amarillo que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas.**

- bien nos vamos - dijo Sakura

- si claro -

- aun no me haz dicho cual es mi nombre - dijo la joven caminando al lado de Sasuke

- eh, hai no, y ahora que le digo - Sasuke miro a su alrededor, y a lo lejos noto un hermoso arbol, con una igual hermosas flores rosadas - te llamas Sakura

- en serio - dijo con una sonrisa - es un lindo nombre, y mi apellido cual es -

- demonios - penso - oye calma, vamos por parte - suspiro - hace tiempo que no te veia, a penas me acuerdo de ti, y bueno, por casualidad me contactaron y me dijeron lo del accidente - mintio

- ah - bajo la cabeza

- pero no te preocupes - puso una mano en el hombro de la joven - yo te ayudare a que recuerdes todo

- muchas gracias - lo abrazo

**Sasuke se puso rojo con la actitud que tomo la joven, que solo atino abrazarla. Despues ambos se subieron al auto de Sasuke.**

- bien, ahora iremos a buscar a mi hija - dijo Sasuke poniendo en marcha el auto

- ¿tienes una hija?, eso quiere decir que eres casado - pregunto Sakura

- si, mi pequeña tiene 4 años, y... soy separado -contesto

- ya veo -

**Todo el trayecto del camino estuvo en completo silencio, Sasuke porque habian tocado un punto de su vida que habia mantenido en silencio, y Sakura porque estaba tan concentrada mirando a su alrededor como una niña pequeña que esta recien descubriendo el mundo. Llegando al jardin infantil donde la hija de Sasuke iba, esperaron un rato para que saliera.**

- papi - dijo una pequeña niña subiendo a la parte trasera del auto

- hola, Kaoru - dijo su padre mirandola por el espejo retrovisor - ¿como te fue hoy?

- bien, la maestra me regalo una estrellita por mi buen comportamiento - sonrio la pequeña - ¿y quien es ella? - apunto a Sakura

- eh, ella es Sakura, una pariente muy lejana - contesto

- hola Sakura - sonrio - yo soy Kaoru Uchiha

- mucho gusto Kaoru - tambien sonrio

**Sasuke puso en marcha el auto.**

**Llegando a la casa Kaoru se fue de inmediato a ver tv a su habitacion.**

- bonita casa... - se quedo pensando - aun no me haz dicho tu nombre

- ah, claro, me llamo Sasuke

**Sakura se puso a mirar todo los detalles de la casa.**

- parece una niña curiosa - penso Sasuke - quieres comer - pregunto desde la cocina

- esta bien - contesto

**Sakura seguia mirando, hasta que se topo con una foto botada al lado del sillon.**

**-** ella es tu esposa - pregunto Sakura

**Sasuke se puso al lado de ella**

- si, su nombre es Karin y es una maldita - le arrebato la foto de las manos y la echo a la basura - quizas Kaoru la saco de donde la tenia guardada

- ¿porque hiciste eso? - pregunto por la repentina actitud de Sasuke

- no quisiera responder eso - contesto dando fuertes golpes en la mesa con el cuchillo

- ya veo - Sakura se fue de ahi, era mejor dejarlo un rato solo

**Sakura fue a ver Kaoru**.

- y que ves - dijo sentandose en la cama de la pequeña

- una pelicula muy tierna - contesto sin quitarle la vista de la pantalla

**Sakura tomo la caratula de la pelicula el titulo decia "La Dama y El Vagabundo II"**

- Sakura - dijo la Kaoru derepente - ¿como encuentras a mi papi?

- ¿que cosa?, a que te refieres - se estaba poniendo nerviosa

- si - dejo de prestalarle atencion a la peli, ahora miraba atentamente a Sakura

- bueno yo... - la pregunta de Kaoru la estaba poniendo a mil

- a comer - grito Sasuke desde la cocina

- ah - suspiro la pequeña - bueno despues me contestas - Kaoru salio corriendo a la cocina

- me salvo la campana - suspiro

**La cena trasncurrio normal, si no fuera por las repentinas miradas de Kaoru que le mandaba a Sasuke y Sakura.**  
----------------------------------------------  
- a dormir Kaoru - dijo su padre apagandole la tv

- no quiero - comenzo a llorar

- vamos - Sasuke la levanto del suelo y a la fuerza la acosto en la cama

- papi - dijo mirandolo con ingenuidad

- que sucede -

- me gustaria que te casaras con Sakura - sonrio

- ¿que? O.O, sabes ultima vez que ves tv en la noche - la acobijo - se te ocurren muchas estupideces

- pero papi ó.ò -

- nada de peros - le beso la frente - buenas noches

- buenas noches - cerro los ojos

**Sasuke salio de la habitacion de la pequeña riendo, a esta niña se le ocurria cada cosa, pensaba para si Sasuke.**

**El entro a la habitacion de huespedes donde Sakura esta mirando por la ventana.**

- bueno, tu dormiras aqui Sakura - el iba a salir cuando Sakura lo detuvo

- Sasuke espera - ella empezo a jugar con sus dedos

- ¿sucede algo? -

- u.u puedes pasarme algo con que dormir - estaba roja como un tomate

- si claro, esperame -

**Al rato Sasuke llego con una prenda de vestir.  
**

- fue lo unico que encontre - le estaba pasando una polera del

- eh - miro la prenda - muchas gracias

- no es nada - contesto

**Sakura se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda.**

- de verdad, muchas gracias Sasuke, eres muy amable -

- ya dije, no es nada - una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al darle la espalda a Sakura - buena noches - dijo saliendo de la habitacion

- buenas noches Sasuke** -**  
----------------------------------------------  
- ¿porque hago todo esto? - se pregunto cuando llego a su habitacion.

**Definitivamente habia algo en ella que le encantaba.**

**Continuara...  
----------------------------------------------  
Hola, y bien, aqui esta el 2 capi, o.O rapido no, jejje, Sasuke le puso Sakura a Sakura emmmm -.- y lo de la ex de Sasuke bueno como no queria poner a nadie de las mujeres que me caen bien puse a Karin, bien ella no me cae mal, pero pense (consiencia: y pensabai...yo: ¬¬ te matare) que este era su papel ideal.**

**Nos vemos y graxias por sus reviews, sigan dejando, me hacen feliz.**

**Dark Jasmy ---> ...**


	3. Cap 3

**Lagrimas de Sal **

**..:: Cap 3 ::..**

...  
_La atormentaba, esa cara...esa mirada, hacia que un miedo la invadiera entera, quería escapar del, correr lejos, pero el era mas rápido, la tomo con brusquedad de la muñeca y le dio la vuelta..._

**Por unos segundos perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones, que fue llegando de a poco a medida que se calmaba ¿quien era ese hombre de gafas que apareció en sus sueños?, "era la primera vez que lo veía", nunca antes le había pasado esto, que se sintiera atormentada por alguien que ni siquiera conocía.**

- Sakura - una voz algo ronca se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Sasuke - susurro

- te encuentras bien - pregunto - es que escuche ruidos

**Ella no respondió, siguió allí sentanda en la cama, tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía con las sabanas.**

- Sakura -

**Giro la perilla de la puerta y de a poco asomo la cabeza para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Miro a la cama de Sakura, ella estaba de espaldas, dio un suspiro de alivio y se retiro. Una vez que Sasuke se retiro y sus pasos se iban alejando empezó a llorar no muy fuerte, no quería que el la escuchara, tampoco quería que la consolara, ya mucho había echo con dejarla quedarse en su casa.**  
---------------------------------------------

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan -

- que sucede - abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña hija de Sasuke moviéndole el brazo

- eres una floja Sakura-chan - le reprendió la niña haciendo un puchero

**Sakura no hizo más que reír.**

- por tu culpa no pude salir con mi papi - dijo la niña fingiendo enojo

- a que te refieres - pregunto

- mi papi salio, y me pidió que me quedara por si despertabas - le respondió la niña

- ¡¡Kaoru llegue!! -

- mi papi - la niña sonrió y salio saltando de la habitación de Sakura

**A la vez Sakura también salio de la habitación para saludar a Sasuke.**

- buenos días Sasuke - dijo de lo mas alegre

- buenos días Saku... - la impresión de la imagen que le dio Sakura lo dejo sin palabras

**Sakura se dio cuenta que el no la dejaba de ver, se miro a si misma y enrojeció. La camisa que le presto Sasuke en la noche dejaba mucho a la imaginación.**

- ¡¡lo siento!! - grito y se fue corriendo para que el no la siguiera mirando

- ¿que sucede papi? - la niña tiraba del pantalón para que le prestara atención

- nada Kaoru - se puso a la altura de la niña - me haces el favor de ir a dejarle este vestido a Sakura

- si - sonrió la niña

**Sasuke le acaricio la cabeza y se levanto**

- después te alistas, recuerda que tu madre va a venir a buscarte hoy -

- ¡si! - grito la pequeña desde el pasillo

**Kaoru golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación.**

- si... - dijo Sakura un tanto temerosa que fuera el

- Sakura-chan - dijo alegre - mi papi te tiene un obsequio

**Abrió la puerta despacio y vio a la pequeña con un paquete en las manos**

- toma - la niña sonrió - el no le compra regalos a cualquier persona

Al escuchar semejantes palabras toda la sangre se le acumulo en el rostro, por poco y se desmaya.

- gracias - tomo el paquete y empezó abrirlo

**Al abrirlo completamente, se encontró dentro con un conjunto de una polera sin mangas amarilla con una falda blanca.**

- vaya - susurro

- ¿te guste? - pregunto Kaoru

- si - se lo acerco al pecho queriendo sentir la suave tela.

- bien - sonrió - pruébatelo, si - sonrió una vez mas y se fue

**Sakura cerró la puerta y de inmediato se cambio. Mientras lo hacia pensaba en lo bueno que Sasuke se estaba comportando con ella.**

- ¿así que le gusto el obsequio? - le pregunto Sasuke a su hija

- si papi, hasta se sonro... -

- ejem - dijo Sakura

**Ambos voltearon a verla, ella se veía preciosa, la hacia ver como una fina dama.**

- Sakura-chan, te vez monisima - dijo la niña saltando de alegría - ¿verdad papi? -

- eh... - titubeo - si claro, te vez bien Sakura

- gracias - sonrió

**En esos momentos suena el timbre insistentemente.**

- yo voy - dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia la puerta

**Sakura y Sasuke se se miraban mutuamente, con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, hasta que Sakura bajo la mirada apenada, y Sasuke miro hacia otro lado que no fueran los hermosos ojos de ella.**

- mami - dijo la pequeña al ver quien era que tocaba

**Se lanzo a los brazos de la persona, pero esta ni siquiera se inmuto, es como si le diera rabia que Kaoru hiciera eso. A la vez Sasuke cambio su actitud completamente, el solo escuchar a su hija decir "mami" le hervía la sangre.**

- ya suéltame Kaoru - dijo quitándose a la niña de encima - arruinas mi vestido - hola Sasuke - dijo apareciendo con la niña que no dejaba de tomarla de la mano

- para mi no tienen nada de bueno - dijo con odio

- tan atento como siempre, cariñito - dijo con ironía - y tu - miro a Sakura

- eh - a Sakura le daba miedo la mirada que tenia la tipa

- ella es una pariente lejana de mi papi - dijo Kaoru rompiendo un poco la tensión

- así que pariente - miro atentamente a Sakura como queriendo examinarla, luego miro a Sasuke - no sabia que ahora llamabas a tus noviecitas "parientes lejanas"

**Sasuke le iba a responder, pero Kaoru se le adelanto.**

- vamos mami - dijo tironeándola - prometiste llevarme al parque

**Antes de irse Karin miro a los dos con profundo odio. Sasuke se estaba ganando aun mas el odio de su ex, y Sakura se había ganado una enemiga.**

- maldita - susurro Sasuke

- que simpática tu ex, Sasuke - dijo con ironía, para luego reírse a carcajadas

- tu no te rías - dijo apuntándola - es lo peor que me pudo pasar - agrego

- vamos Sasuke, tan mala no puede ser -

- _"es tan inocente que llega a ser algo tonta"_ - se dijo para si - pero así me gustan - susurro

- ¿dijiste algo Sasuke? - pregunto

- eh, no nada - contesto - Sakura...porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí - se sonrojo

-claro - la chica sonrió

**Anduvieron paseando por varios lugares, a Sakura se le ocurrió que Sasuke le comprara ropa interior, a lo que el chico se sonrojo, pero igualmente accedió.**

- te prometo Sasuke que cuando tenga dinero te pago todo - ambos se sentaron en una banca a comer helado

- igual, no te preocupes Sakura

**Ambos se quedaron mirando, no podían despegar sus miradas del otro**

- tienes un poco de helado aquí - Sasuke se acerco a ella, solo a milímetros de su cara. Cada vez se iban acercando más. Hasta que un alarido de parte de Sakura rompió el ambiente que en ese momento se encontraban

- auch - se sobaba la cabeza

**Una pelota reboto a los pies de Sasuke, un niño se acerco a recogerla**

- lo siento - dijo el niño

**Sasuke le mando una mirada de odio que hizo que el niño saliera arrancado.**

- ¿te encuentra bien? - le pregunto

- si, creo - miro su barquillo y ni rastros del helado - ¡mi helado! - grito, miro al suelo y allí se encontraba el dichoso helado

**Sasuke no hizo más que reír.**

- no te preocupes Sakura yo te compro otro - se levanto y le tendió la mano a Sakura

- gracias Sasuke - le dio un beso en la mejilla

**La misma sensación de la otra noche le recorrió el cuerpo, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza que fue inevitable que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.**

- vaya Sasuke, no sabia que tenias novia nueva - una voz atrás de Sasuke hizo voltear

- tu - dijo sorprendido

- tanto tiempo - finalizo acercándose a Sasuke y Sakura

**Continuara...**

**-------------------------**

**Jojo lo se soy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero mi muso inspirador no me ha acompañado últimamente TTTT por lo menos creo que lo hice un poco mas largo, y creo que menos interesante.**

**ιсз мαιdεи **


	4. Cap 4

**Lagrimas de Sal**

**..: Cap 4 :..**

- crei que pasarian meses para que te reponieras de tu relacion con Karin pero... - miro a Sakura de pies a cabeza

**Quien se sintio coibida por aquel sujeto**

- veo que me equivoque - finalizo mirando a Sasuke

- no hables estupideses Sai - enmarco el nombre del muchacho con furia

- vamos Sasuke, no te comportes asi en frente de la dama -

- idiota - bufo, tomo la muñeca de Sakura y paso de largo a Sai

**Ya habiendose alejado unos cuantos metros Sasuke escucho como Sai decia una sarta de idioteses.**

- adios Sasuke, y suerte con tu noviecita -

...

**Ya habian pasado unos minutos desde que Sasuke llevaba a Sakura practicamente a rastras.**

- Sasuke...¡Sasuke! - Sakura se echo para atras para que la soltara - me lastimas - agrego sobandose la muñeca

**Fue ahi cuando el recien reacciono.**

- lo siento - dijo de espaldas, para que ella no viera su rostro

- _"tan mal lo puso ese muchacho"_, eh Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Sakura con algo de timidez

- si estoy bien, no te preocupes - en su tono de voz se podia escuchar un sierto grado de furia

- Sasuke q... -

- es mejor que volvamos - la interumpio

- esta bien - dijo a media voz y siguio a Sasuke

...

**Mientras caminaban por las calles, alguien a la distancia los observaba.**

- no puede ser - dijo - pero si es ella

...

**Habiendo llegado a la casa de Sasuke ninguno de los dos se hablaba, o mas bien Sasuke no hablaba, Sakura le queria hablar con el, pero tenia miedo de la actitud que tenia el en estos momentos. Sasuke estaba sentado mirando la tv, pasando de canal en canal, sin dejarlo en ninguno fijo, mientras que Sakura estaba sentada en otro sillon, muy lejos de el.**

Ya estaba arta de ese silencio, iba hablar, aunque Sasuke se terminara enojando con ella.

- eh, Sasuke - hablo con una voz timida

- dime - hablo con una voz cansada, ni parecida a la de antes

- ¿quien era ese muchacho que te saludo? - fue directo al grano

- el hermano de Karin - respondio

- vaya, ni se parecen - susurro

**Sasuke se levanto del sillon.**

- ire a preparar la cena, ¿sugieres algo? - le pregunto

- lo que tu gustes Sasuke - respondio con una sonrisa

- hmp - Sasuke tuvo que desviar la mirada porque un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en su rostro

**Iba para la cocina cuando Sakura le hablo.**

- ¿quieres que te ayude? - pregunto

- como quieras - respondio entrando a la cocina, luego llego Sakura.

...

- y fue alli cuando la vi - hablo

- y no se te ocurrio seguirla - golpeo la mesa con furia

- lo siento señor Kabuto, pero usted fue claro, donde sea que la vean, vengan a avisarme, asi fue lo que usted dijo - hablo con miedo

Kabuto ni siquiera dejo que terminara cuando salio de la oficina hacia el estacionamiento. Se subio en su auto y enprendio marcha a dicho lugar donde a uno de sus "subordinados" vio a la mujer que iba a ser su esposa.

...

**Sakura reia con muchas ganas al ver a Sasuke cubierto de harina.**

- pareces un fantasma - siguio riendo - Sasuke te ves muy gracioso

- jajaja - dijo con sarcamos - no le encuentro la gracia

**Sasuke cerro los ojos recordan aquel incidente que lo dejo lleno de harina, ¿a quien mas se le ocurre poner un saco de harina arriba de un mueble? Sasuke bufo, tomo un huevo de la mesa y se lo planto en la cabeza a Sakura, quien al sentir algo frio y pegajoso en la cabeza paro en seco su risa.**

- que malo - Sakura toco su cabeza - ¿porque lo hiciste?

- ahora estamos a mano - y Sasuke empezo a reirse de Sakura

**Ahora ambos mantenian una batalla de comida, ambos reian como unos niños.**

- ya basta - dijo Sakura dandose por vencida

- nadie le gana a un Uchiha - dijo sintiendose orgullo de ser el gran triunfador de esta "guerra"

- malo - Sakura hizo un puchero como una niña

- vale, Sakura porque no te bañas, yo me quedo a limpiar aqui - dijo mirando a se alrededor

- en serio - Sakura se acerco bastante a Sasuke - gracias, eres muy tierno - lo abrazo con fuerza

**El pudo sentir a la perfeccion la anatomia de Sakura, no pudo evitar que otro sonrojo apareciera en su rostro. Ella se alejo de el lentamente.**

- nos vemos - Sakura salio muy contenta de la cocina

**Mientras el solo queria que el calor de su rostro se esfumara ya.**

...

**Kabuto miraba el lugar, dirijia su mirada hacia todas las direcciones, como queriendo rastrearla con la mirada.**

- ¡señor Kabuto! - un agitado hombre llego a su lado

- ¿tu que haces aqui? - lo miro de reojo

- es que...en la oficina no me dejo terminar - hizo una pausa - ella...bueno es que

- ¡habla ya! -

- ella estaba acompañada de un hombre - cerro los ojos con fuerza

**Kabuto apreto los puños y solto un gruñido de frustacion.**

- ¿sabes quien es? -

- no señor, nunca antes lo habia visto, ademas no creo que sea pariente de ella

**Nuevamente miro hacia varias direcciones.**

- encargales a los demas que busquen en todos los alrededores -

**El hombre solo asintio con la cabeza.**

...

- esto esta mu bueno Sasuke - dijo la chica con felicidad

- claro, si fui yo quien hizo casi todo - una sonrisa altanera aparecio en su rostro

- presumido - dijo en broma

**Sasuke solo la miraba comer, parecia una niña pequeña, aunque en realidad era una mujer algo infantil.**

- Sakura - hablo, y ella dejo de comer para mirarlo - ¿aun no recuerdas nada?

**Rapidamente su semblante cambio, ella bajo la mirada.**

- no - contesto - ¿acaso, ya te estas aburriendo de tenerme en tu casa? - se atrevio a preguntar

**Sasuke casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.**

- ¡claro que no! - dijo de forma inmediata - es solo que, debe ser triste no recordar quien eras, ademas...

- lo siento - interrumpio a Sasuke - se me quito el hambre

**El solo la miraba algo desconsertado como se iba casi corriendo a la habitacion.**

- demonios - se maldijo a si mismo

...

**Sakura se sento al lado de la cama y escodio su rostro entre sus piernas.**

- ¿quien soy? - se decia a si misma

**Le aflijia mucho saber ya quien era antes del accidente, pero por mas que intentara recordar solo se le venia a la mente una sola persona.**

- tambien qusiera saber quien es el -

- Sakura - Sasuke golpeo suavemente la puerta

- Sasuke - susurro

- perdoname por lo de antes - hizo una pequeña pausa y siguio - a veces digo cosas que molestan a la gente, de verdad lo siento...

**Ella abrio la puerta, estaba con la cabeza agachada, sostenida a la puerta.**

- Sakura... -

**Se acerco lentamente a el y lo abrazo sin escrupulos, escondio su rostro en el pecho del. Mientras que el se quedo paralizado, no sabia exactamente que hacer.**

- no tienes nada de que disculparte - hablo lentamente

**Sasuke bajo un poco la mirada y noto como ella tenia los ojos cerrados. Inconsientemente el de a poco fue rodeando a Sakura en un abrazo protector.**

- quedate conmigo esta noche, por favor - susurro suavemente

**Abrio los ojos tanto como pudo, ¡quedarse con ella!.**

- claro, como quieras - no supo si estaba en lo correcto o no

**El solo queria brindarle sierta proteccion a la mujer que tenia en frente. Se separo lentamente de ella y juntos entraron a la habitacion, cerrando la puerta muy despacio.**

**Continuara...**

**...**

**Hi despues de siglos sin verlos, u.u es que e estado muy ocupada en los estudios, ademas de estar falta de inspiracion. Pero bueno, aqui les traje este pequeño capitulo, que no es mucho, gomen u.u. Espero que haya sido de agrado, gracias por los que leen, dejan reviews y agregan a favorito n.n me hace feliz saber que les gusta mi historia. No vemos, chauuus.**

**PD: Algunas preguntas que se puede hacer, porque Sakura no le hace preguntas de su pasado a Sasuke, si se supone que el es su pariente. Bueno sencillo, ella es algo lenta xD, ademas u.u tus parientes lejanos por suerte sabes como te llamas xD.**

**_J_a_s_m_y...I_c_e M_a_i_d_e_n_._**


End file.
